


Flirting and Secrets

by Persephoneloves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Flirting, HR is smooth and sauve, Liliana is too shy for this, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneloves/pseuds/Persephoneloves
Summary: HR visits a certain coffee shop to flirt with his favorite Barista. Cisco and Iris get a little suspicious. HR has been flirting too long for it to just be flirting with no motive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just practicing writing for HR for a fic im going to write soon which turns out to be the easiest Wells to write for, personally speaking.

“Your going out for coffee again.” Cisco questioned, but HR was unbothered at the moment. Nothing could bother him for the past few weeks. He felt invincible, well, not invincible  _ exactly _ .

 

He was...elated. Ecstatic.

 

The new girl at the coffee shop, he now goes to, has been on his mind. She has been since he first met her. Especially, now that he’s established a flirting regiment with her. For the first few days she’s been oblivious and just honestly nice. 

 

She was so innocent. 

 

Today was the day he needed to start being comfortable with being more forward. He prefers to be subtle and sauve. It was his  _ thing _ , but she took his subtle-ness as being nice or she always thought he was joking which is why he can’t take Cisco anymore. When he brings Cisco, she’s taking it all as a joke, since he’s always making jokes around Cisco. When Cisco isn’t there, she takes it all as nice and cheery conversation. 

 

He had to step up his game and by stepping up his game he meant get rid of Cisco.

 

“Yes, but you,” he pointed at Cisco with his drum stick, “can’t come my friend.” He kept his usual smile but made sure Cisco knew he was serious with a flash of  _ pointedness  _ with his eyes.

 

“Why,” Cisco scoffed, “just so you can flirt with the barista again. Dude, she’s not into you. Get over it.”

 

“She’s not into me because she thinks I’m just the funny nice guy when you’re around. I need to take our flirting to the next level, and I need her free of distractions, so you can’t come. You steal my thunder.”

 

“How am  _ I _ stealing your thunder! Your the one that flirts with her!” Cisco frustratedly yelled.

 

“You,” he pointed at Cisco again while making his way out the cortex, knowing Cisco would follow him, “make jokes, which she laughs at, I try to flirt, she laughs, because she just thinks we’re the funny friends who make jokes all the time, but I’m trying to date her, I’m not the funny guy until we date, so I can be the funny  _ boyfriend,  _ and  _ not _ , the funny  _ guythatcomesintothecoffeeshopeveryday.” _

 

He spun on his feet and turned to Cisco with his hands spread out to give the younger man a visual example of ‘ _ go away’ _ .

 

“Fine, I’ll leave you to your petty flirting. Just get me their vanilla Colombian roast. You know I like those. They’re the only place with an authentic Colombian roast.”

 

HR drummed the wall by the door _ , _ excited. 

 

Yes! Today his the day! 

 

The walk to the nearby local coffee shop was a joyous and buoyant one. It was the dead of winter and he was more than cold. His bones were quaking in a deep wet chill, his feet felt numb, and he regretted leaving his hat at the cortex, but he didn’t care. Liliana was at work today. His little flower.

 

He waited in line at the coffee shop patiently. There was only four people in front of him, but one of them was a business intern and was sent to order coffee for several people at once, so it could take a while.

 

Seeing his little Lily work with her polite smile and more than charming manners always Flores him off his feet. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

 

Today she was wearing a purposely, what was the word,  _ distressed _ light grey sweater with its, modern fashion of this earth, rips and holes. She turned to tell her coworkers the long order of coffees they would have to make, and his nostrils flared at the sight. Not only was her sweater distressed, but it left her back exposed. A fashionable bow at the top. 

 

He quickly turned his head and put his hand over his heart. It was beating so hard he felt his ears pounding. He quietly fought a blush rising his cheeks and the chance of his having a heart attack suddenly increasing at the sight of her back. He was so pathetic.

 

He turned just in time to see her more than beautiful dark chocolate skin, her adorable round nose, her luscious full lips, and her wonderful mane of tight curls that surrounded her head like a glorious lions mane. She was truly an angel. 

 

_ His angel.  _

 

He loved the strange shade of grey she had on today. From the door it looked like a light grey, but it was actually a strangish charcoal grey that contrasted beautifully with her skin. It made her look more… luscious and smooth. She paired the sweater with tight black pants that had a strip of leather down the front of each leg—no—leggings, that’s what Iris called them, and short black boots with a sizable heel.

 

Good.

 

Now he could look her in the eyes more easily. She was way taller than Iris but  _ much  _ shorter than he. 

 

He tapped his foot impatiently. There was only one person standing between them now and he didn’t know what he wanted.  _ How annoying _ . 

 

HR smiled one of his best smiles and tapped the leisurely looking man on the shoulder.

 

“The Light roast coffee here is amazing as is most of their roasts. I highly recommend trying their signature roasts of coffee from other countries or just a simple flat white with the cashew milk and light roast coffee. The milk works really wells with the smokey flavor of the light roast here.”

 

And with that the man was out of his way.

 

“Your back!” Lily exclaimed. Her adorable smile beamed up at him. “What do you want to try today?” She questioned him in her usual polite workers voice, but he was going to change that.

 

He put his elbows on the counter and stooped eye level with her, a more calm and direct smile on his face. He leaned close until there were only inches of distance between his face and hers and dropped his voice.

 

“I would love to taste our lips if you would ever grant me the chance.” 

 

Her smile twitched and he felt the  _ heat _ radiate off her face. Her eyes snapped onto his, her mouth let out a small squeak and didn’t close. 

 

“HR.” She whispered softly but didn’t say anything more.

 

God, he hoped being more forward wasn’t a mistake, but at least she wasn’t laughing at him this time.

 

I know my friend Cisco wants a vanilla Colombian roast.

 

Her bodily language toward him changed. She wasn’t uncomfortable, he noticed, but she was avoiding his gaze and giving shy smiles. 

 

“Yes, and want do  _ you,”  _ she put emphasis on the you, “want.” She whispered softly. Not looking in his eyes despite their close proximity.

 

“Well,” he caressed the side of her cheek, “something as delicious as your skin looks would be more than fine.” He slowly moved his thumb to her bottom lip, never letting his eyes leave hers, and softly moved his thumb across her lip.

 

Her breath hitches but she didn’t stop him. 

 

He let go of her face and stopped stroking her lips. A dark roast with three shots of expression with a pump of cinnamon is fine.

 

He paid for his coffee and left.

 

He hoped he didn’t ruin anything between them. It was a step into something new for both of them. 

 

HR felt like taking a stroll back to the lab, but he had to make sure Cisco’s coffee was hot, so he took a bus. 

 

HR walked towards the cortex in good spirits only to run into an Iris with crossed arms in front of the entrance. 

 

“Hello Mrs. West! I would tip my hat to you, but as you might already know, I left it in the cortex.” 

 

“With your common sense I’m sure.” Iris said pointedly. 

 

“Uh uh um. How do you mean—“ HR stuttered.

 

“Oooh,” Cisco took his coffee out of HR’s hand and walked towards his computer, “someone’s in trouble.” 

 

“I heard about your little stunt today in Lily’s coffee shop.”

 

“Oh.” HR sighed in relief. He thought he did something to offend Iris.

 

“Yes! It went great! I think she knows I like her now and I think she like me to. We’re off—“

 

“No, HR.” She pointed in his face. “We talked about this. I told you specifically not to make a move and you ignored me.”

 

“No,” he defended, “you said, not to try to date her. Nothing about that says flirting is off limits, and there’s a chance of her showing or leading me to date her. Her feelings of wanting to date me has nothing to do with me or wanting to date her.” 

 

“Your deflecting and making stuff up! I told Lily is different. She may be really soft, but she has a fierce bite. If you hurt her or offend her in any way she’ll break you.” 

 

“And that’s exactly why I want to date her. She’s different, but I think you’re the one that’s got it twisted.” 

 

He walked over to a seat next to Cisco and pulled out his drumstick from his coat pocket to point it at Iris.

 

“Lily  _ is  _ soft. She’s a precious flower that deserves to be preserved is this harsh world of reality,” he waved his drumstick in a circle, “she does  _ not _ bite people outside of business. When t comes to her paperwork, her proposals, and other stuff she’s cut throat and viscous, but only with business. It’s an act and she’s a great actor, but in reality she is the softest and sweetest creature that has ever walked this earth.” He pointed his drumstick back at Iris.

 

“Ugh!” Iris walked in front of the desk HR and Cisco were seated at and slapped her hands on the surface in front of them. 

 

“I mean it HR. She just got out of a horrible relationship as did you, she pointed in his face, “both of you aren’t relationship ready at the moment. You watched someone you loved die in front of you and her old boyfriend was emotionally unavailable and toxic.”

 

HR clasped on of Iris’s hands and looked her in the eye. 

 

“Mrs. West, life moves on. I am deeply saddened and in pain by that event, but I must move as life moves. I have done my morning and I want to restore the joy of love I once had. I don’t know Lilly’s story, but I’m sure she is willing to move as life moves as well.”

 

Iris sighed again. 

 

“That’s the thing HR. She doesn’t know where to move. She, she,” Iris hesitated. 

 

He looked into her eyes, and tried to communicate with her that it was okay to say but Iris held off. 

 

“I can’t say exactly what her situation is, but you need to be careful. You  _ have _ to take it slow.”

 

“Iris, I promise I will do right by Lily. Please, I can’t imagine not being with her.”

 

Iris nodded and patted HR’s hand. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Do you think I should start trying to spend time with her outside of visiting the coffee shop?” HR asked Cisco.

 

He looked up at the ceiling while he was laying on Cisco’s couch. 

 

“You’ve only been flirting with her for a few weeks. You don’t even ha

 

HR didn’t say anything.

 

“You have her number! How long have you had her number!” Cisco yelled. 

 

“Two weeks maybe.” HR replied nonchalantly. 

 

However. The guilt would eventually kill him.

 

“Okay, it’s really been about two months!”

 

“HR! Are you saying you’ve guys have been talking for a while now!”

 

“No. We are more than just talking.” HR defended a little offended. “She used to work at Jitters before she opened her own shop or shops I should say now.” He sat up and turned to face Cisco who was in the kitchen.

 

“I use to flirt with her there and she actually used to flirt back but only because she knew she was leaving and never expected to see me again.

 

HR closed his eyes and laid back down.

 

“One day at Jitters she wrote her number on the cup and hid it with the sleeve. I almost threw the cup away before I realized her number was on it.”

 

“Are you guys secretly dating?” He heard Cisco sit on the coffee table. He opened his eyes to see two dishes of  soup with grilled cheese in his hands. 

 

_ Cisco’s cooking skills need come up. _

 

He also noted the sudden serious tone in Cisco’s voice.

 

“What? No.” He waved off the accusation and took a large bite of his sandwich. 

 

After he finished chewing, he added, “We were going to date in secret soon, but Lily is coming clean to Iris today.”

 

“What!” Cisco sputtered almost choking on his food. 

 

“The flirting was part acting. That’s the real reason she always laughed. She’s a bad actor as you know, and she thought it was funny that I was good at it.” HR took a spoonful of soup. 

 

Cisco was stunned.

 

“So what your saying is, you’ve been playing me and Iris. Why?”

 

“Because Lily asked me too.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


“You what!” Iris spun and faced her. 

 

Iris came to her apartment after lecturing HR. It was a small studio loft. It had beat up brick walls, but a nice sized bath even though it was small. The living room and kitchen were across from each other on a sizable single plane and her bedroom of course, hung above in its little “ _ loft _ ” or whatever it was really called. 

 

She had just made some French press coffee before Iris came and she was now sitting at her home bar counter with a cup while she was standing in the kitchen. 

 

“Yes, me and HR have been texting for a long time and even hanging out.” Liliana explained in a rush.

 

“So you and HR have been lying!”

 

“Don’t blame him for this. I asked him to. He’s already beating himself up for lying to his friends. He doesn’t need you down his throat about it or he’ll break down about it. He’s already been through so much.”

 

Iris opened her mouth and then closed it.

 

“You know what. You’re right.” Iris’s face had a cold look to it that crushed her. She hurt Iris, and she couldn’t take it back, but Lily really needed to be selfish. She needed something to herself without the outside bleeding into it. 

 

“Only someone close to HR would know or say something like that.” Iris took a sip of coffee but said no more.

 

“I..” 

 

Lily tried to keep it together while searching for the words. 

 

“Why did you lie?”

 

Amani closed her eyes. 

 

“I was in a dark place. I didn’t think I’d be ready for a traditional go out and date relationship. I just wanted someone to talk to on my couch. Listen to music, watch tv, share passions. Something different, but just as real, but I wanted that something to myself.”

 

Amani went to her couch and laid down while clutching a pillow to her chest. 

 

“I… I don’t want to share HR with other people. What we have...feels,” she paused, “special and I want to keep it that way.” She cloned her eyes again. 

 

“HR loves his friends as much as he would or probably does love you. You can’t stop that.” Iris said softly.

 

“That’s not what I’m trying to say.” She bolted up from her couch and sat up. “It just feels better to have a relationship no one knows about.” She admitted. It felt right saying it. She had always been looking for the right words to describe what she and HR had, but this might be it.

 

Iris and Amani day in silence for a while, giving her the chance to check her phone. 

 

**HR:** Did you tell her?

Yes. she doesn’t hate us

**HR:** what have I told you about saying that. Iris would never hate you. I can’t imagine anyone who would

 

“Where does HR sleep when he’s here?” Iris questioned. 

 

She was just about to text back when Iris pulled her away from her phone. She was taken back by the question at first and couldn’t really process the fact Iris knows he comes here.

 

“Cisco said a few weeks ago that HR sometimes doesn’t come to crash at his apartment like usual and asked me if he sleeps at the lab. If what you say is true, then he’s been here.” Iris walked over to the couch and stood above her.

 

“Where. Does. He. Sleep?”

 

“On the couch.” She hoped she sounded convincing.

 

“Shit Lily.” Iris cursed and turned for a moment, putting a hand on her eyes.

 

“Friends and potential couples do not sleep together and don’t try to say it’s just sleeping side by side because I know you, and HR for that fact.” 

 

Iris pushed her legs up and sat next to her on the couch.

 

“I know you guys are just sleeping, but you can’t do that. It’s not right and you know it.” She continued to lecture her while rubbing her leg in some dart of sympathy she assumed.

 

“I also know how affectionate you both are to guess you two are definitely cuddling and holding each other in your sleep which leads to questionable positions to find yourself in the morning. I do not,” she pointed in her face, “ want to hear that you and HR have been having sex.”

 

She wanted to take Iris seriously, but this whole speech was rubbing her the wrong way. 

 

“Even if we start having sec why does it matter. We’re both adults that make our own decisions. You aren’t the boss of me so you can’t stop me from having sex with HR if I want to.”

 

“So you  _ have  _ been thinking abo having sex with HR.” Iris judged with s scoff.

 

“No no no no no. HR isn’t just trying to fuck. He cares about me and I him. I’m not trying to just  _ fuck _ anyone. I need emotional connection and you know that.” She defended.

 

“I know that once you start feeling that intense emotional connection you start wanting to have sex too and if you and HR have been secretly dating behind my back like you say, then you are definitely at a ‘ _ ready for sex stage.”  _

 

“We haven’t been dating.”

 

“Excuse me,” Iris smirked, “hanging out and texting for months and then he’s been coming over.” Iris crossed her arms.

 

“Lily. That’s dating and texting. Then he’s been coming over, and spending the night with you, in bed.” 

 

She clutched her phone and laughed at a funny story HR sent her about him and  Cisco. 

 

“We’re not dating.” 

 

“LILIANA POWERS! THAT IS DATING AND YOU KNOW IT!” Iris stood up and threw her hands in her direction. “Stop denying it. Your only lying to yourself.

 

“We have something deeper than just dating.” Lily fought to kept the unfazed look off her face and tried to keep a neutral expression. 

 

“I’ll let you keep lying to yourself about that.” 

 

Iris weant to the kitchen and poorer herself another cup of coffee. 

 

“Don’t think I’m done. We haven’t even gotten to the fact that he’s way too old for you.”

 

She rolled her eyes. 

 

_ Telling Iris was starting to be a bad idea.  _

  
  



	2. Revised/Another Version of the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making a longer story for this, but my brain wouldn’t let me, so here’s a tweaked version that’s not better or it might be better. It’s a little different....you know what..... ignore me and just enjoy it.

HR fidgeted with the watch on his wrist. It was a gift from his friend on earth 19. It was probably worth more than his own apartment.

 

He usually just keeps it in his bag when he’s out or on its mantle that he keeps on a desk or such, but today was special. He was going to gain the attention of a barista that’s been catching his eye. She was more reserved and shy than the women he usually goes after, but she was special. 

 

She was also young. He prays daily that she isn’t younger than he thinks she is. Then she’ll see him as a creepy older guy forever. 

 

Almost around the corner of her shop, he readjusted his coat. Lately he’s been going for a vintage look. He wore regular black jeans, a crimson sweater he’s had for a while that was only  _ slightly _ faded, it was quite tight, only due to age, a black wool trench coat he picked up at a thrift shop on this earth. A large scarf that was a more vibrant shade of red than his sweater was wrapped snugly around his neck and slightly up to ears. 

 

He was only switching his usually style because of the unexpected winter storm that hit Central City. His wardrobe wouldn’t suite such weather, so Iris demanded he come with her to shop for suitable clothing which was one of the most frustrating experiences of his life. 

 

She was  _ way  _ too attached to the style of her boyfrie— fiancé, Barry Allen.

 

The bell jingled above his head as he opens the door. He was welcomed by the smell of coffee, baking bread, and other unidentifiable spices. 

 

The home word aesthetic he was used to seeing was replaced with a modern black and white chic. Matte black menus with a vibrant white lettering, chiseled marble countertops were at the counter, and perfect white table and chairs were placed around the shop. 

 

He blinked around in surprise. He might have to revamp his strategy.

 

He was shocked out of his stupor when he felt his coat slip from his shoulders. He looked down in surprise to see Liliana taking his coat off and hanging it by the door.

 

“H-h, hi….” He stammered and stumbled over his words, once again transfixed by the sight of Lily. His little flower. 

 

She was wearing a distressed sweater that was a unique shade of grey that contrasted beautifully with her rich dark chocolate skin. The tight curls he was used to seeing was replaced with a bone straight bob, that ended at her  _ exposed collar bone,  _ with one side of the hair in the front longer than the other. 

 

The outfit was tied together with extra tight black pants. No, what was the word Iris taught him?  _ Leggings.  _ They were leggings. 

 

The leggings had a small strip on leather that went down the center of each leg on the front paired with short black leather boots with a heel.

 

_ She was purely ethereal _ .

 

“You stood by the door so long I got worried about you. I kept calling your name, but you just started starring around.” She smiled and rubbed his back, only being friendly, but her touch sent a shock of electricity throughout the rest of his body.

 

He cleared his throat and regained the casual composure he reserves for his time with her. 

 

“I would  _ never  _ purposely ignore you. I was lost in another plot for another novel.” 

 

_ Smooth. _

 

He loosened the scarf, so it would fall on both sides of his neck in two even strands, and he pushed his sleeves half way up his forearms to let at least some of his arm breath.

 

He tried not to greedily soak up the sight of her taking his appearance in. 

 

Her eyes were trailing slowly up and down  his arms. He nonchalantly flexed his arms and crossed them. His arms now in a new position, he hoped she would look at his chest, but instead of doing so, she kept looking at his now flexed biceps and triceps.  _ More so his triceps and surprisingly— _ hands.

 

She swallowed smally and quickly averted her gaze in a way he thought was adorable. 

 

In reality he finds everything about her adorable. 

 

“I just started grinding up some of this new coffee I roasted overnight. It’s a dark roast, but I took time because I don’t really know what I’m doing. I researched like crazy and tried to control as much of the process as I could. I wanted to make something smoaky in flavor but smooth, so it might actually be more of a medium-dark roast than dark because it was at a lower temperature.”

 

“That’s would be more than fine.” His usual smile spread across his face at her starting to  _ talk coffee _ . 

 

“You can come with if you want.” 

 

She turned on her heels and his stomach dropped. 

 

Her sweater had the back cut out of it as well as holes in the front of it. He mentally beat himself up to hold it together. 

 

_ It’s just a back _ . 

 

He sighed and followed her behind the counter into a door that lead into the kitchen.

 

“Do you want a pour over, drip, or some type of espresso drink?” She asked.

 

“A flat white with an extra shot of espresso would be great!”  He chirped. “With—“

 

“Cashew milk.” She finished. 

 

After doing so, she quickly turned her head and looked to the side and rubbed her elbow. Shifting her weight to her right leg. 

 

She looked down for a while and then met his gaze again. Her smile going up and down. 

 

“I…” She studied him. Her, shyness dissembled from her completely, thoroughly confusing him as always before continuing, “I don’t forget your orders.” 

 

She smiled at him before getting the milk and  other supplies she would need. He frowned while she was turned around. 

 

Had they been surrounded by people, she would have said that with a wide smile. She would be laughing and talking way more. However, whenever they’re alone together, she’s more shy and reserved with him, and she watches and listens to him more than she speaks. 

 

_ What does it mean _ ?

 

As she continued making their coffee, she became more lively. After gathering all the essential items she happily bounced to the machines in the front. 

 

A kettle was heating on a stove. She put the now grounded coffee in a filter that was in the strange hourglass-like contraption. 

 

She giggled loudly at his dumbfounded expression. 

 

“It’s a chemex.” She said as if it explained everything.

 

“I DO NOT follow!” He yelled. His true nature getting the better of him. 

 

He was always happy to hear her talk about coffee, but that didn’t mean he understood anything she said about it. He just liked the sound of her voice—and coffee.

 

“It’s like a poor over, but slightly different in the appearance of how it’s made,” she waved her hand, “if that makes sense.”

 

Smiling, he shook his head no.

 

“Not really, but I guess so.” 

 

She laughed. Her perfect white teeth now exposed, her eyes and nose were scrunched making her look even more adorable. 

 

“For a writer, you don’t understand much.” She quipped.

 

If he was drinking something he would have spat it out.

 

_ WHAT! _

 

“WHAT!”

 

“I was just joking. You’re not stupid, but sometimes you do stuff that makes you look stupid. You’re actually underrated in terms of  _ how _ your clever.” She patted him in the center of his chest. 

 

She skipped to the espresso machine and began to work on his drink, putting the grinds in a small compartment that hand a handle attached to it. 

 

“You have an charming wit,” she put the compartment in the machine and put two tiny round cups underneath two of the nozzles, “with a buoyant flair.” 

 

She turned to him to let the espresso brew.

 

“Your street smarts is clever in many ways and could hardly be mistaken for an idiot—until you act like that idiot.” 

 

HR rested part of his weight on the counter behind him and rubbed his stubble. 

 

“You talk like a writer.” 

 

Lily scrunched her face as she poured the two shots of espresso in a cup.

 

“What makes you say that?” She waved off his statement with a hand and laughed.

 

“You’ll see the most normal thing or feel one of the basic human emotions and describe them as if their new discoveries of man. The way a book makes me feel new things or think in a different perspective, you make me feel in a 15 minute conversation.”

 

She pursed her lips while she steamed his milk. 

 

“Well...I don’t really view the world like most people. I can understand what your saying, but I don’t think I agree.”

 

He laughed. “Tell me how you feel about what I just said.

 

Her brow furrowed and she stared at him intently.

 

“I feeel,” She started slowly, “conflicted. Maybe confused or like I’ve been going down a long dependable road that’s all of a sudden left me at a crossroads.” As she finished speaking she was finished steaming his milk. She meticulously poured the milk into his mug, forming the shape is a heart.

 

“You can’t describe how you feel with words like happy or sad. You say things like a bird with its wings clipped or Superman when he saves Lois.” He took the cup from her hands and let his fingers linger when they brushed against hers.

 

She turned part of her attention to the kettle and poured the contents at a specific pace over the grinds in the weird object. Coffee slowly fell to the empty end of the hourglass like...thing.

 

“ I can’t really describe them in any other way. I can easily tell people how they feel, but it’s so hard for me to convey to others how  _ I  _ feel. It’s doesn’t make sense, but I can’t really explain it.” 

 

HR watched as she continued pouring the water with great care.

 

“It’s not a bad thing.” 

 

She whipped her head in his direction after his words. 

 

“I actually quite like it. It makes regular conversation more interesting. I can never get enough time just to talk to you.”

 

He smiled and took another sip of his coffee.

 

_ Ugh, it tasted so perfect. Her perfection was in its essence.  _

 

“I, um.” 

 

Her skin was too dark for him to actually see a blush on her face, but he could tell she was flustered. 

 

She smiled shyly as she poured her coffee into another mug. 

 

“I’m going to grab some of this vegan creamer I made and some cinnamon sticks. Need anything?”

 

“I’ll take one of those cinnamon sticks.”

 

And with that she dashed into the kitchen. HR pumped his fist in the air and let out a silent  _ YES!. _

 

He walked over to their usual spot in the back by the window where there were now cozy looking black couch-like chairs and faux fur blanket rug things were draped across them in the colors of white and grey. 

 

_ She was really hitting home with the monochromatic aesthetic _ .

 

He looked at his watch and frowned. There was now only thirty minutes until she opened for the day. Their sacred one hour and thirty minutes was almost up, and he needed to head to Jitters to get everyone at lab’s season favorites. 

 

“I’m back!” 

 

She bustled into the seat across from him, beaming.

 

“Here’s your cinnamon stick,” She plopped it into his drink, “and here’s mine.”

 

“I really thought we were going to have more time today.” She took a sip of her drink and he could physically see the tension leave her body.”

 

“So did I.” His wrist now bothering him, he took his watch off and placed it on the coffee table between them. 

 

He looked at her face and pleaded she’d eventually make eye contact with him.

 

“So,” she started, oblivious, “What have you been writing lately or trying to write. I know it’s—“ she stopped talking as they made eye contact.

 

He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

He reached across the coffee table and clasped one of her hands in his. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb for a few heart beats before speaking. 

 

“Nothing.” His voice was low.

 

“I’ve been too distracted by thinking about you.” He almost hesitated but kissed the palm of her hand.

 

She didn’t look shy or timid, but she stayed quiet. Her eyes,however, were loud enough. 

 

_ God, he hoped she wasn’t scaring her away from him. _

 

She smiled. “You don’t have to do that. Your just being nice.” 

 

He narrowed his eyes as he looked into hers. Her breath hitched, but she acted like nothing happened. He kept his eyes on hers and sat directly beside her.

 

He draped his arm on the brim of the couch behind her head and whispered into her ear. “Your lying to yourself.”

 

Her breath hitched again.

 

He kept whispering in her ear, but he never touched her.

 

“The thought of you, the thought of the sound of your voice, the thought of just seeing you  _ one more time, _ keeps me distracted from  _ ever _ doing anything.” 

 

He felt heat radiate of her face. She was fidgeting with her necklace. Never looking at him.

 

“H..HR.” She whispered quietly. 

 

He leaned back away from her proximity, but didn’t move from his new seat. 

 

_ Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes!  _

 

He jumped off the couch and smiled his usual overly joyous smile. 

 

“It’s was  _ so _ nice of you to invite me to spend some time with you before you open up shot. I truly wouldn’t mind if it we started doing this more often!”

 

He collected his coat after she walked him to the door. 

 

“Well I’ll just head on to Jitters. You know. Gotta get coffee for the friends and all.”

  
  
  



End file.
